


I'm Divergent

by CommanderTrashPanda51



Category: Divergent (Movies), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divergent, Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Just bare with me on this, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTrashPanda51/pseuds/CommanderTrashPanda51
Summary: Basically Divergent but as the 100 characters and a few things I've added.Clarke as TrisLexa as FourRaven as WillOctavia as ChristinaBellamy as EricAnya as ToriMurphy as PeterLincoln as CalebFinn as AlAbby as NatalieJake as AndrewAlie as JeaninePike as MaxTitus as Marcus





	1. Hello I'm Clarke Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I was reading a fic of the 100 & Divergent and I thought it was a really good story but then the person stopped writing the story so I thought that I would write my own and try not to fail at it. I haven't wrote anything for the 100 before but something similar so let's give this a try. Just bare with me on this. By the way updates for this story are going to be a little weird because I have open field for soccer of Tuesdays and Thursdays and I'm sometimes at my dads and won't be able to write so like I said just bare with me. Thank you and please comment and tell me what you think of it.

Hello, I'm Clarke Griffin. And I'm going to tell you how my life changed. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing I don't know yet. But first, let me tell you a little bit about our history. 

We live in a city that we are lucky to even have. They say that the war had destroyed the world. The people who found the city, our founders, had built a wall to separate us from the rest of the world and divided us all into five groups, or factions you might say, to keep the peace. 

First, we have Erudite. They are the smart ones. They value knowledge and logic. 

Second, we have Amity. They farm the land. They live in kindness and harmony. And they're always happy.

Third, we have Candor. They value honesty and order. They tell the truth even if you don't want them to.

And then there's Dauntless. They're our protectors. Our soldiers. They're brave and fearless. People might think they're crazy but not me. I think they're just free and happy. I've always thought that they were amazing. 

Last but not least, there's my faction, Abnegation. People usually call us "stiffs". We are selfless. Dedicated to helping others. We even feed the factionless, they don't fit in anywhere. We are trusted to run the government. My father, Jake Griffin, works alongside our leader Titus.

Everything works. Everyone knows where they belong. Well everyone but me. 

My mother says that I'll figure it out one day but I'm never supposed to think of myself and to always help others, to never look too long in the mirror.

Today I have to take the test. The test is supposed to tell me where I belong. I'm scared it's going to tell that I'm not Abnegation, that I have to leave my family. But what scares me more is that it'll tell me to stay.

For my brother Lincoln it's easy he is a natural at this. You might not think he is by the way he looks. All muscular and big. People find him intimidating but really he's a big teddy bear. 

"Clarke you have to breathe. There's nothing to worry about." Lincoln said to me as we are nearing the building that the test will be held. "Everything is going to be fine."

I just looked at him for a second, "For you, maybe." I scoffed.

"Just trust the test, Clarke. It will be fine." He told me with a reassuring smile.

Trust the test. The test will tell me who I am and where I belong. Am I smart? Honest? Kind? Selfless? Or am I brave? 

"Hey, I'm talking to you." I look up and see a kid about my age from Candor talking to some kids from Abnegation who clearly don't want to be talking to him. "Are all you stiffs deaf or somethin'? Hey!" He kind of pushes the other boy to get him to talk to him. I go to help the poor kid but Lincoln stops me before I can. 

"Clarke... don't do it." He tells me and stands in front of me and takes his hand off my shoulder. I just sigh and let it go. Because what am I going to do?

I hear a train coming and people yelling so I turn around. When I do I see them. I see Dauntless. As they got close enough they all started to jump off the train and ran to the building. Just watching them makes me smile because they are free and having fun. 

As I look back at Lincoln he is watching them too and is smiling. 

When they looked at each other they continued to smile. Not long after that everyone started making their way into the building.

~~~~~

After the introduction, we all were sent to separate rooms for our tests. When I get to the door to the room I was told to go to I put my hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I turned the knob. 

As I walk in the room I see a woman standing at a computer typing. I look to my left and see a mirror and I look at myself for a second and look away.

"What is up with stiffs and mirrors?" The woman scoffed breaking the silence of the room. 

"Well, we..." I didn't even get to finish what I was saying because the woman interrupted me.

"Ugh yes, I know no need to explain. Sit down." She said in a bored voice, still not looking up from what she is doing. 

I walk over to the chair and sit down. The woman bends over and starts doing something to the chair. Her dirty blond hair is brushed over her left shoulder. And as I look at her I see a small tattoo on the back of her neck. It looks like an infinity sign but it is broken through the middle. It fascinates me. Hm, I wonder why it isn't complete. I'm brought out of my thoughts when she starts talking.

"My name is Anya. I will be monitoring your test. You'll be offered a series of choices to test your aptitude for each faction until you get one result." She says all this while setting everything up and pushes me back in the chair so I'm leaned back. She must have sensed my nerves because she then goes on to say, "I wouldn't really sweat it. 95% get the faction they were born in. And by the looks of you..." She looks me up and down. She walks back over to the computer and grabs a glass that has a cone shape in it that holds a blue liquid. She hands it to me. It looks weird. 

"What is it?" I ask looking at her. 

She just rolls her eyes and huffs, "Just drink it." 

So I just shrug and down it. YOLO right? What could be the worst that happens?


	2. Freeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this updated. A lot has been going on and I just didn't have any time to write. But lately I've been on winter break and so I've had time to sit down and write it. 
> 
> I don't know when the next time I'm going to update is but I know it won't be soon since school starts tomorrow so I'm sorry for that too. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this update. I love when you guys leave commentes it brightens my day a lot. 
> 
> I love you guys! 
> 
> Enjoy!

So I just shrug and down it. YOLO right? What could be the worst that happens?

Here I am standing in front of hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people about to make the most important decision of my life. I'm deciding what faction to go into. My whole future is based entirely on this one decision. I can't turn back after I make this decision. 

This should be easy. I should know exactly what faction I would go into. I should know what the deciding factor of my life is going to be. But right now, as I'm walking up the steps to the bowels of each faction, I don't know which one I should be going into. All I can think about is what that chick Anya had said to me. 

"Wake up!" 

I have no idea what is going on. All I remember is YOLOing it and downing that liquid. After that everything went black until a second later I'm being yelled at to wake up. 

"Wake up!" I open my eyes and see Anya next to me shaking me and yelling something at me. "You need to leave. Now." Anya starts rushing around the room cleaning stuff up. When I didn't get up right away she stormed over to me, "You need to leave right now." She starts dragging me off the chair and dragging me to a door on the other side of the room while talking, "You can sneak out the back door. If anyone asks you got sick from the serum and I sent you home, ok?" 

Now I'm really confused. "Wait what did my test say?" I ask, stopping just before the door. She turns to me with an annoyed look.

She huffs and crosses her arms, "It was inconclusive." 

Inconclusive? What the hell does that even mean? "What do you mean inconclusive? This test was supposed to tell me what faction I go into. It's supposed to tell me which one to choose tomorrow." 

"The test didn't work on you." 

"Then what am I supposed to do now? What faction do I fit into?" Everything is just whirling around in my head. What is even happening. What am I supposed to do all my life?

"Abnegation," She paused and muttered, "and Erudite and Dauntless."

"Dauntless?" What the hell is even going on? "That's impossible. It doesn't make any sense." I say shaking my head.

"No not impossible. Just incredibly rare." She pauses. "They call it Divergent." 

What. The. Shit. 

Well if I'm being honest the name sounds pretty cool. 

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Anya starts talking again. "You can't tell anyone about this. Not your mom, not your dad, no one. As far as anyone is concerned you got an Abnegation result, cause that's what I manually put in." Anya starts moving back to the door but I start talking before she can. 

"So what am I supposed to do at the ceremony? This was supposed to tell me what faction to choose. We're supposed to trust the test." 

"The test didn't work on you." She interrupts my ranting. "You'll just have to trust yourself." With that, she grabs my arm, opens the door and pushes me out. She gives me a nod and shuts the door before I can say anything. 

Trust myself. That's all I have to do. 

I get up to the faction bowls and as I'm grabbing the knife that I have to cut my palm with I look over to my parents and Lincoln. My mom is holding my dad's hand for dear life while my dad runs his thumb over her hand to calm her. Lincoln is sitting next to my dad, back straight with a small smile as he watches me. When we look at each other's eyes he gives a small nod of his head. His way of telling me it's going to be ok. I take a deep breath and look down at my hand as I start to cut my palm.

Damn, that kinda hurts. Here's a lesson for you kids don't play with knives. Why do they have us cutting our palms? Why not get like a needle or something and poke our finger? Nope, we have to go the extreme and cut our palms. 

After cutting my palm I look at the bowls. Trust myself. That's all I have to do. I put my hand over the bowl for Abnegation but something in me is telling me not to. I look at the Dauntless bowl and without even thinking I move my hand over to the Dauntless bowl at the last second and the drop of blood lands in the Dauntless bowl. 

Right as it hits everyone starts clapping. I get a small cloth to put on my palm and as I walk over to the Dauntless section they're all cheering for me and a guy even gets up out of his seat and offers it to me. 

I look over at my family and my mom has a tear running down her cheek as my dad whispers to her. Lincoln is looking at me with a proud look and smiling at me. I smile back.

After me, is Lincoln. When they call his name he stands up and kisses my mom's head and holds my dad's shoulder for a second while looking into his eyes as my dad nods. Lincoln isn't going to stay in Abnegation. This is him saying his goodbyes. 

He walks up to the bowls with a straight face. He knows exactly what he's doing and nothing is going to stop him. He grabs the knife and cuts his palm and with no hesitation puts his hand over the Dauntless bowl and makes a fist to drip his blood in the bowl. 

He chose Dauntless. We won't have to go through this alone. 

Everyone is clapping for him as he walks over to us. He smiles at me and walks over to the seat next to mine where another guy gets up to give him the seat. 

We look at each other and smile. It's going to be ok. I won't have to go through all of this alone. I have Lincoln with me. It's going to be ok. 

~~~~~

I have never felt this free. Running down the road after the ceremony let out with the rest of Dauntless makes me feel so free. Having Lincoln by my side just makes it better. 

When the ceremony was over and we were allowed to leave all of Dauntless got up out of their seats and ran out the doors into the streets. We have only been running for about a minute and when we got under the train tracks everyone started climbing. Me and Lincoln looked at each other. He just smiled and shrugged before he started climbing. I took a breath and started to climb too. 

After climbing to the top I look down at the others. They're all smiling and laughing. Then I hear the sound of a train and look to my left. There's a train coming. I look at the others and they start running in the way the train is going so I start running too. As the train is going past us people start to jump onto it. I look back and see there isn't much train left for me to get on along with not much room for me to run so I have to act fast. 

I look back and see where the door is and at the last second I jump and grab the handle. When I look down I see that where I was running had ended when I jumped. 

Man imagine if I hadn't jumped when I did.

As I pull myself into the train I accidentally bump into another girl. "Sorry." I can barely get that out I am breathing so hard from running. Gawd I running is not my thing at all. 

"You good," She waved it off. I look over at her, she has brunette hair and is dressed in white which means she was Candor before. She nudges me breathing about as good as me, "You made it. I'm Octavia."

"Clarke." She nods.

"So I don't know about you but I think they're trying to kill us." She jokes.

I chuckle and nod a bit. I look around trying to spot Lincoln. I had lost him when we were climbing and didn't see him when we were running. I hope he maid it on the train. 

We had been on the train for about two minutes or so when a woman yells for us to get ready and walks over to one of the doors on the train and opens it. 

I walk over to the door in front of me and Octavia and lean out to look at the front of the train to see what was going on. As I lean out I see that there is a rooftop coming up and figured that's where we are getting off at but I realize the train isn't slowing down. Then all of a sudden I see people start jumping off the train and onto the rooftop. 

"They're jumping," I say turning my head towards Octavia, who is standing behind me. 

"What?!" She comes up and looks out the door too. 

"What if you don't jump?" Some random guy asked the guy next to him. 

"What do you think," The guy said like it was obvious, which it was, and smirked. "You'll be factionless. Good luck Finn." With that, he walked over to the door and jumped. Almost everyone has already jumped out of the train and so it's just me and Octavia. 

We look at each other, "Together?" I ask.

She grabs my hand, "Together." We both back up a few steps take a deep breath before running and jumping out of the train and onto the rooftop. We roll as we land on the rooftop and let me tell you it hurt like a butt cheek on a stick. When we looked at each other we start laughing.

"Alright listen up!" I look up to see where the person talking is and see a guy standing on a ledge with two more guys standing in front of him. When everyone is gathered around him he starts speaking, "My name is Bellamy. I am one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless this is the way in and if you don't have the guts to jump then you don't belong in Dauntless." 

A girl with brunette hair spoke up from the back, "Is there like water at the bottom or somthin?"

The guy, Bellamy, looked at her and smirked, "Guess you'll find out. Or not." 

Octavia looked at me and whispers, "They just made us jump and now they're wanting us to jump again," she rolled her eyes.

Bellamy looked around at us. "Well someone has to jump first. Who's it going to be?" 

It's dead quiet. No one wants to go up there. Like who in their right mind wants to go up there and yeet themselves into a dark hole?

Apparently, that person is me because, after a minute of no one saying anything a voice that sounds just like mine, cause it is, says "Me," and now everyone is looking at me. I look at Octavia and she looks at me like I'm crazy, I guess I am. I'm about to yeet myself into a dark hole and possibly to my death. Yeah, I would be giving myself that look too if I was her.

I start walking over to the ledge where Bellamy had been standing. He jumps off and looks me up and down as he walks over to the group. I walk up to the ledge and look over and see a big black hole. I look back at the group and Bellamy is smirking with one eyebrow cocked. I look at the rest of the group and see Lincoln looking at me proudly. I feel relieved that he made it. I look back down at the hole.

As I'm taking off my jacket I hear some guy yell out, "Yeah stiff take it off. Put it back on," Some laugh at the joke. 

I look over the ledge one last time and take a deep breath. 

I got this. I got this. That's all I keep repeating in my head as I climb onto the ledge. I stand there trying to get the courage to jump to what I presume is my death. Not hard at all. 

"Today initiate." I roll my eyes and bite my tongue so as not to tell that Bellamy guy to suck it.

Ok, it's now or never. YOLO right? 

Right as I jump I hear someone yell, "Do a flip!" 

Ok, I'll give them that one, it was pretty funny.

~~~~~

I have never felt anything like this. It's so... freeing. Letting gravity pull me down. Feeling weightless. Falling down into this black pit isn't so bad.

After what felt like hours I fall onto something and then bounce up a couple of feet and then back down. I look st what I fell on and it was a net. 

I start laughing while I lay there for a few seconds until I feel the net being pulled and I start sliding that way. I start crawling to where the net is being pulled. I feel arms wrap around me to help me get off the net. As soon as my feet hit the ground I look up to the person who helped me down. 

All I see is green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good or bad? Please leave a comment. 
> 
> Until next time my dudes.


End file.
